The New Age
by DarCR3Ader
Summary: A boy named Claude ate a devil fruit and it changed his life , he did something horrible and coukdn't live in his town anymire so he decided to go on an adventure rated M for other activities with straw hat crew
1. Chapter 1

**The New Age**

It was morning the boy yawned as he jumped off the tree he was standing on, because of the grass he didn't break any of his bones. He walked towards his house when he saw that the door was open, he was sure of it that he closed and locked up the door. He heard some noises and a falling frying pan, he lived alone, his parents died when he was young so there was no one he could rely on except his aunt and his niece. He walked inside as he saw two people with cloth on their heads, bandits he knew of those bandits, it wear the brothers Ahmsal-ad. The boy always had a knife on him, he also had a sword but he didn't carry it, because he could be arrested for it.

As he hold his knife backwards he saw that one of the brothers turned around and grabbed his own sword, and tried to stab the little boy, the boy dodged with ease. He than ran at the older brother named Ahbdull with his knife in his hand, as he made the stab motion another hand reached for the knife. This was the younger brother Berthrand, with the intent to stop the knife, Berthrand instead got impaled by it.

The younger brother screamed in agony as he felt the blood dripping from his hand. The scream alerted all the citizens of Skyrock Town. Moments later a tall tan skinned man came walking in, next to him there was a girl that was shorter then him, the girl was quite busty and had curves at the right place, her hair was blue and ended at the mid of her back, her eye color was also blue.

The man looked at the blood on the floor then at the two bandits, he then looked at the boy that had a bloody knife in his hand "What happened here ?"a low voice came from the tall man. The boy looked at the tall man "Uncle Radford they tried to rob me of my stuff." the boy said. The girl next to the man had an angered look on her face. "What did you do ! Do you know how much trouble this brings for us !" she said as shd stomped the boy on the head completely ignoring the bloody knife in his hands.

XXX LATERXXX

The boy was walking towards the grocery store, next to him were the tall man and the girl "Claude how many times do we have to tell you that you can't hurt people even if they rob or attack you." the girl said. The boy Claude is a 16 year old boy, a tanned skin, black hair, light brown eyes, and he was quite muscular. He has a z shaped scar on his back but it's not really visible only if he gets rid of jacket

He now had all his stuff included is sword. He entered the grocery store as he saw two people with sunglasses and white cloaks, he didn't bother thinking about it.

XXXLATERXXX

It was night thd two cloaked men were still standing at a lamppost, he decided to walk towards them as he felt a strange cool pass him. He looked at his body, when he saw that his arm was frozen, he knew now that these guys were dangerous. He kept walking towards them, the following limbs got frozen, other arm, right leg, he kept walking, until he got frozen solid. The ice was all around him and he was covered in ice, suddenly the ice cracked, the air around the ice became heavier and heavier, until the ice broke. The two cloaked men were staring in awe, when they saw that there ice broke. The ice was nearly unbreakable, all the years of training his Devil Fruit, all the times he had injured himself to make his ice so strong like this was shattered, whe he saw his ice like that.

Claude was in shocked when he unleashed his own powers, he hadn't used them in ages, the last time he used them he was a snotty little brat, so he couldn't control them first the only thing he could was, sending wind projectikes that were sharp enough to penetrate a little bit of the body, thats why he relied on his combat skills. Ever since he ate the **Sora Sora no Mi (Sky Sky Fruit)** his live changed, because he couldn't control his powers he flew in the air and when he landed his hand became lighter than they used to be and before he knew it, he cut someone, and then another, he kept on going like that till they arrested him but now. It felt great, he had this power and he could control it, the wild beast that was sleepind deep in him awakened, the part of him that no one knew it awakened. He lunged himself at the two cloaked men, sidestepped they then tried to make a circle motion to spin kick Claude, when the kick was about to connect Claude dissapeared, the one that did the spin kick felt a presence behind him as he front flipped to evade the attack from Claude. At the same moment the man front flipped Claude smashed an invisble claw on the ground, his eyes full insanity and bloodlust, the other cloaked man was kneeling on the ground, his best move was fended off like it was nothing, his battle spirit died out. Claude saw him as the last one to kill, as he darted at the cloaked man he was fighting with. All the punches and kicks that were enhanced with wind were barely evaded by the cloaked man, Claude could win this battle with ease, but he wanted to play more with them, he thought that it was enough as his speed tripled, the cloaked man didn't expect his speed to increase that much, as the huge claws around his hands became visible, immediatly when they became visible they transformed into huge swords. With this speed and the weapons around his hands he couldn't keep up with Claude "Claude i see that you indeed are as strong as they say you are, but you con't have the control, if you could control your Devil Fruit power you would be ten times stronger then this." the man said "Come with us so i don't have to kill you, i'll train you and teach you how to use you Devil Fruit." the man continued, he knew his answer when Claude lunged at the man, his tongue out of his mouth drooling because of the kill he would make.

In an instant Claude's eyes widened at what he saw, it was beyond his imagination, he now questioned his win at this man.

**Hello this is my second fic but i deleted my other, sorry for the first chap it wouldn't give you the one piece feeling, but this is the first chap so it will change eventually. Bye and give me the juice of the great tree called the review tree.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Age**

**Chapter 2**

It was red and It was glowing, everything it touched burned down. He knew he still could touch the one who was using it, but it wouod burn and not the burn that fades away due time no, this one would melt of his hand, he didn't know what he needed to do, if he did nothing his town woukd be burned down and not even ashes would remain. He encased his hand with wind, an invisible orb of wind, the oxygen in the orb was removed. He ran at the man as he regained his senses, the orb was faltering, it became visible. The cloaked man had his limbs encased in the sizzling red fluid, this was not lava or magma, this was a sort of super hot red water.

The cloaked man knew he could win this now, but what he didn't know was that Claude still had some hidden tricks left. Claude ran at the man "What Fruit did you eat, i know this is not natural."Claude yelled, the man smirked as the fluid got a better compressed form, it had a blade of the fluid and his other hand had a sort of swirling shield, if someone were to attack him and he put his shield to defend it would get sucked up an melt, without leaving any traces.

The cloaked man smirked as he said "This is the power of my **Moeru Moeru no Mi (Burn Burn Fruit)**, This power is almost the same as Admiral Akainu, but one of the differences is that i can soldify it, and thus is this more dangerous, because i can also make it fluid, and this is not magma." he said while laughing.

Claude listened as he figured something out, he could control the air he would make air spikes bejind the cloaked man as the cloaked man focused on him and defending the front. He then ran at the man as he put his plan in action, he formed a sword in his left hand and a fake shield in his right while doing that he was focusing on letting the spikes grow.

Claude front flipped as he extended the sword trying to slash the man on the chest. The man then backstepped and immediately as he backstepped he sprintrd forward readying his sword to cut off Claude's head. Claude stepped on the air by doing that he barely evaded the attack feeling the heat, that could almost burn his skin off. Claude backflipped and halfway doing the backflip he stepped on the air, he the darted backwards with his back facing the ground, he flew past the cloaked man, landing on the ground with a backflip readying his sword and his 'shield'. Claude ran at the man as the man ran at Claude, they both clashed air on hot water. The men both backstepped holding their weapons ready to attack, they both waited with attacking each other. The man sprinted towards Claude as he made a slashing motion, sending a glomp of the red fluid at Claude, Claude dodged the red fluid almost burned his face off. This was taking too long, he couldn't get the man to stand still so he could impale him with his wind spike. The man also needed to finish, he needed to go back to the base, he knew of a way to finish this, his final move that was a sure kill. He stopped moving and dodging the occasional wind projectile Claude send at him. He brought the swirls to existence all over him, all the attacks that would be send at him. All the red fluid he created became wings and a in between those wings, in the middle of his back, was a small ball with spikes surrounding it. The remaining red swirls went into the wings, it was done he the said "**Baningu Sasei: Hi no Ikaro (Burning Rebirth: Wrath of the Fire)"**. What Claude saw was not normal the man's cloak burned away, his face and his body were revealed. His hair color was red and it was messy, the man was topless revealing his muscled body there was a World Government scar on his chest, there were wings on his back and something that looked like a spike. He now needed to become serious, he didn't have control over his power like the World Government man, but he could pour all energy in one last attack, if that was blocked or missed it would be over with him, he started concentrating forming a gigantic ball that could be seen if one focused enough, it was small at first and began growing, the wind was raising and now there was a heavy wind. The man came at Claude with great speed leaving a trail of molten dirt and stone, Claude's time was up the World Government man was a couple of meters away, and the ball was almost done.

10 Meters

8 Meters

5 Meters

2 Meters

His time was up he wasn't done with charging it was over...he wouldn't make it, when he suddenly got an energy rush "I won't die here, i will go out to sea and live my life to the fullest." He released it, the ball was spinnig with gusto, as it slammed into the non-expecting World Government man. The man was blasted away, blood gushing out of his mouth while his intestines were crushed.

He fell on the ground exhausted from relasing so much energy in that attack, the whole fight nobody heard a thing. Claude himself didn't know how, but it was probably a move of the World Government men. When he was about to pass out his niece's face filled his field of vision, she was crying, he resched for her cheeks, but his hand didn't make it so far as it fell down the and his vision went dark.

He woke up, in a bed that was not his. Next to him he saw a monitor with his hearbeat, there also was a nurse sitting standing next to his bed she was writing down something, but at the moment he was really tired so he closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

**Umm pm me if you uave ideas for a new character that is gonna join Claudes crew and if you have questions about how the shit works pm me**

**Review plox **


End file.
